


The Future

by Phia (ShinyNymphia)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, But it's gay, Established Relationship, M/M, kenny's a grey warden and kyle's one of his companions, they're mostly just sitting around and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyNymphia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: Sitting by the campfire with his lover while everyone else sleeps, Kenny can't help wondering what the future will bring them after the Archdemon is slain.





	The Future

“So…what are you going to do?” Kenny asks, and whenever his companion looks at him questioningly, he clarifies, “You know, when this is all over. After we defeat the Archdemon.”

An expression of understanding crosses the elf’s features, followed by something contemplative as his gaze leaves Kenny’s, staring into the crackling flames of their campfire, as if it will provide the answer. He hadn’t thought too hard about it, to be perfectly honest, much more concerned about everything happening in the present than what might come after. But, it is something he’ll have to consider eventually, because this journey of theirs isn’t going to last forever.

“I don’t know,” Kyle eventually responds, glancing down at the staff that he has resting across his lap, never far away, in case he needs it, “I’m not sure that I can go back home, if I’m being honest. I don’t think I’ll be welcome there now.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing…” The mage lifts one of his hands, letting Kenny see the bandages wrapped around it and smiling wryly, “They’re going to be pissed at me for practicing blood magic. Even if I haven’t been messing with demons, no one is going to want me as their Keeper once they find out about that.” He breathes a soft sigh, letting his hand fall. He sees the other regarding him with what might be sympathy, or perhaps worry, so he shakes his head and nudges him slightly, letting Kenny know that he isn’t upset.

“Don’t start feeling sorry for me, Kenny. I’m not sad. I never wanted to lead the clan.”

“Yeah, but…you wouldn’t even be allowed to stay? That’s kind of bullshit.” That earns a slight laugh from Kyle, and Kenny smiles a bit.

“They might not outright exile me for it,” Kyle concedes, “But, my clanmates wouldn’t be shy about voicing their disapproval. I would never hear the end of it.”

Kenny lets out a thoughtful hum, and a moment later, Kyle feels an arm drape around his shoulders, a gesture he’s become rather familiar with at this point. He responds by shifting slightly to the left, towards Kenny, closing the tiny bit of distance between them so that their bodies are touching. “Well, it’s their loss, if you ask me,” the blond comments, and Kyle snorts lightly, but finds himself smiling in a fond way, regardless.

“How so?”

“I mean, I’m definitely biased, but treating the most beautiful, talented elf in the clan like shit after he helped save the world, over a little blood magic? Just sounds counterproductive to me.” Kenny grins at the flustered sound that Kyle makes and although he can’t really see it from the position he’s in, he knows the redheaded elf well enough by now to know that he’s probably flushing right up to his pointy ears and that knowledge has him feeling rather pleased.

“Asshole.” Even as he says that, though, he’s leaning his head against Kenny’s shoulder, and there’s absolutely no bite in the words, anyway.

Kenny just chuckles quietly, resting his head against Kyle’s and letting a comfortable silence fall over them for a little bit.

Kyle breaks it at some point, though, as he speaks up, “You know, even if I never touched blood magic, my clan would still be angry with me.”

“Why’s that?” Kenny inquires, eyes shut and he’s honestly starting to doze off a little, but he makes an effort to pay attention to Kyle’s words.

“We aren’t supposed to fall in love outside of the clan. I should know better than to be so irresponsible with my feelings.” Kyle scowls a little, eyes reflecting the fire that still burns strong, “I’d always have to hear about what a terrible decision I’m making. As if I have any say in who I fall for…and why the fuck should it matter, anyway? But it does. They wont care about all of the good things I’ve done.” His hands grip tightly at the staff, enough to irritate the still-healing cut the bandages are covering, which makes Kyle wince and relent the hold he has around it.

“It doesn’t matter how much I did for them the past, how much I’m doing now, or how much I’m going to do in the future. It wouldn’t change anything.” It’s bitterness that seeps into his tone, not sadness.

He shared these beliefs, once upon a time, and in the grand scheme of things, perhaps it hasn’t really been that long, but to Kyle, it feels like a lifetime, because he can’t imagine ever feeling that way again. 

Kyle can’t imagine not feeling what he feels for Kenny.

Speaking of Kenny, he’s wide awake again in light of the increasing agitation he feels from the man nestled up to him. He gives him a gentle, one-armed squeeze, and Kyle exhales a long breath, shutting his eyes and murmuring an apology for getting so riled. “Hey,” Kenny says, quietly and comfortingly, and his lover relaxes by degrees from that alone, “You’ve done good things, Kyle. **Great** things. And I know you're going to keep on doing great things because that's what you do. If they’re **seriously** going treat you badly after all that, well, I'd tell them to go fuck themselves.”

Another small snort of laughter and if his current position allowed it, he would have shook his head, despite feeling honestly touched. “Of course you would.”

He moves his head after a moment and in turn Kenny has to do the same, the elf sitting up so that he can, for once, willingly place his staff aside on the ground next to him, but it’s only for the sake of freeing his hands and also allowing himself to shift around so that he’s sitting on his knees instead, facing Kenny. Kyle settles his palms on the other’s cheeks, one bandaged and the other not, dark brown eyes meeting the deep blue of his.

“I don’t know what I’ll do when all of this is finished,” Kyle repeats his earlier thoughts, “But, just so you know, I…I don’t regret being here. I don’t regret choosing to follow you. All of this was my decision to make - not my clan’s, not my Keeper's. Only mine, and if need be, I’d choose to follow you again, Kenny.” He knows that, deep down, accompanying him on his quest to defeat the Archdemon is only a fraction of what he would do for him now - Kyle would follow this man to the ends of the world without a second goddamn thought, without a single bit of hesitation. That’s how deep his feelings for him run.

Kenny’s beaming and he raises one hand to cover one of Kyle’s, gaze full of emotions that are, thankfully, positive ones. “Why, _Kyle,_ ” he starts, leaning in so that they can rest their foreheads together, “It sounds like you might be in love with me.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny the rush of affection he feels, because he definitely is and they both know it.

“I’m pouring my heart out and that’s all you have to say?”

“We both know you’re better with words than I am,” Kenny defends, “I’m way better at expressing myself through actions.”

“Is that right?” There’s a slight quirk of his brow and an upturn of his lips that forms into a small, challenging smirk, “Go ahead, then. _Express_ yourself.”

He does, kissing Kyle softly and tenderly not a second after the elf not-so-subtly gives him permission to do so, and he returns the gesture, sighing softly through his nose as his hands leave Kenny’s face in favor of wrapping both arms around his shoulders instead. They linger like this for awhile, though the gesture never grows heated, mostly because Stan and Karen are sleeping only some feet away from them _(Henrietta might also still be awake - neither of them have checked and it’s not really worth risking it, anyhow)_ and also because the forest floor isn’t the most comfortable place for what this would inevitably lead up to if they allowed it to escalate. Granted, that hasn’t stopped them before, but still, it’s better to wait until they reach a town and can have an actual bed to themselves in a tavern.

Tomorrow. It can wait until tomorrow.

In any case, they part from one another before long, neither of them actually pulling back all that much.

“ _Ar lath ma,_ ” Kyle utters softly, like a secret, and Kenny may not know a lick of Elvish, but it’s not hard to guess the sentiment behind the words.

His arms encircle the other’s lithe frame and Kenny pulls the pretty elf closer to him until Kyle is practically sitting in his lap.

Dealing with the Archdemon has to come before any other possible plans for the future, because there wont even be a future if it isn’t killed, but still, he doesn’t think he’d mind Kyle sticking around forever.

Yeah, he likes the thought of that a lot.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about this AU on Tumblr and I wanted to write something for it, but because I haven't finished the game it was based on, I was hesitant to. I figured them sitting and talking by the campfire was safe enough. This is also the first, like, actual fic I've written in awhile, so even though I'm definitely rusty, I'm decently proud of it. :)


End file.
